User blog:ManiacMika/OGame Wiki Structure
EN Mensa (language, server, server settings) *Inn System **Change player name *Highscore **Player highscore **Alliance highscore - Points Per Member **Points **Economy Points **Research points **Military points ***Military points built ***Military points destroyed ***Military points lost ***Honour points *Notes **Priority: Important, Normal, Unimportant **Your message (5000 characters) *Buddylist **My buddies ***Buddy Request ***requests sent ***Online/Offline Account activity **Buddy Points **Premium Buddy Points **Ignored Players *Search **Player names **Alliances/Tags **Planet names *Options **User data ***Players Name **General ***Spy probes ***Chat ***Warnings **Display ***General ***Your planets ***Overview ***Overlays ***Messages ***Galaxy **Extended ***Vacation Mode ***Your Account *Support *Log out ---- *Metal *Crystal *Deuterium *Dark Matter *Energy *Class **Collector **General **Discoverer *Officers ---- *❔ Welcome to OGame! **Rewards *✉ News feed **Fleets ***Espionage ***Combat Reports ***Expeditions ***Unions/Transport ***Other **Communication ***Messages ***Information ***Shared Combat Reports ***Shared Espionage Reports ***Expeditions **Economy **Marketplace ***Purchases ***Sales **Universe **OGame **Favourites *�� Chat *Events / NO FLEET MOVEMENT **⚠ Alert **�� Wreckage Field ---- *Planets **�� Planet (Home Planet, Colony) ***�� Building ***[ Position/Coords] **�� Moon ***�� Building *Events/Discount ---- *Overview **Diameter **Temperature **Position **Points **Honour points **Relocate **Rename **Abandon Home Planet **Abandon Colony **Abandon Moon **Items **Buildings **Research **Shipyard **Halve time/Complete **Rewards *Resources **Mines ***Metal Mine ***Crystal Mine ***Deuterium Synthesizer ***Crawler **Energy ***Solar Plant ***Fusion Reactor ***Solar Satellite **Storage/Den **Ships (crawler, solar satellite) **Tear down/downgrade **Resource settings ***Production factor ***Plasma technology ***Items ***Geologist ***Engineer ***Commanding staff ***Collector *Facilities **Robotics Factory **Shipyard **Research Lab **Alliance Depot **Missile Silo **Nanite Factory **Terraformer **Space Dock **Lunar Base **Sensor Phalanx **Jump Gate *Marketplace **Offers **Searches **Own **Statistics *Merchant **Resource Market **Auctioneer **Scrap Merchant **Import / Export *Research **Basic Research **Drive Research **Advanced Researches sic **Combat Research **Technology ***Techtree ***Applications ***Techinfo ***Technology *Shipyard **Combat Ships **Civil Ships *Defence **Turrets **Shields **Rockets *Fleet **Fleet slots ***Shortcut ***Combat forces ***Speed ***Mission (Expedition, Colonisation, Recycle debris field, Transport, Deployment, Espionage, ACS Defend, Attack, ACS Attack, Moon Destruction) **Expeditions **Offers **Tactical retreat **API **Fleet Movement ***Recall/Return *Galaxy **Galaxy **System **Position **Esp.Probe **Recy. **IPM **Used slots **EINSV (Empty, Inactive, Newbie, Strong/active, Vacation) **Colonise/Settle **Relocate/Resettle **Sensor Phalanx **Moon **DF/Debris Field **Legend A Administrator s Stronger Player n Weaker Player (newbie) o Outlaw (temporary) v Vacation Mode b Banned i 7 days inactive I 28 days inactive hp Honourable target **Alliance **Action ***Espionage ***Message ***Buddy ***IPM *Alliance **Overview ***Your alliance ***Member List ***Internal Area ***External Area **Management ***Configure privileges Rights legend Show applications Process applications Show member list Kick user See online status Write circular message Disband alliance Manage alliance Right hand ***Manage texts (int, ext, app) ***Options ***Change alliance tag/name ***Delete alliance/Pass alliance on **Communication (Circular message) **Applications *Recruit Officers **Dark Matter (PayPal, Credit Card, paysafecard, Telephone, SMS) **Commander **Admiral **Engineer **Geologist **Technocrat **Commanding Staff *Shop **Resources ***Resources Market **Class Selection **Buddy Items **Construction **Inventory *Stomt ---- *https://lobby.ogame.gameforge.com/en_GB/hub *https://lobby.ogame.gameforge.com/en_US/ *https://lobby.ogame.gameforge.com/fr_FR/ *https://lobby.ultimatepirates.gameforge.com/en_GB/hub *https://lobby.ikariam.gameforge.com/en_GB/hub *https://lobby.gladiatus.gameforge.com/en_GB/hub *My Account **Gameforge **Email **Password **Add account **Generate Gifting Code **Generate Sitting Code **Enter Code **Log out *Play **Your Accounts **Start in a New Universe **Last played *Events/Discount *Links **Facebook **YouTube **Support **Forums **Tools ***AntiGameReborn (AGR) ***TrashSim ***Universe View ***OGMem ***InfoCompte ---- *Patch notes *Gameforge *Help (OWiki) *Forum *Rules *Navigation Category:Blog posts